new girl in town
by princesskatra
Summary: this is my first fanfiction Cecily has moved to Ocean Bluff with her dad and step mum.Her dad knows the owner of JKP and has business to discuss with him.Cecily was hoping for a normal life but is nearly impossible since moving and meeting the rangers
1. Chapter 1

Cecily moved to Ocean Bluff last week and already feels like she's had New step mum wont stop telling her what to do, if she had it her way it would be her and her dad,back in Miami where they'd been for sixteen years. Cecily enjoyed hanging out with her best friends,spending the whole day at the beach and having a picnic lunch or pizza from the cafe. They would talk,swim and laugh until the end of the day. Sometimes they went to the mall but that was usually during the summer. But then her dad remarried and decided to move here to Ocean. Cecily was a nobody,which she didn't mind that much,but she had hoped to have friends when she arrived.

When she got home on Thursday,it had been like a hurricane and Cecily looked like a drowned rat and her stepmother told her they were going to a pizza place for dinner and just how bad she looked

"Cecily,I wish you wouldnt come home like a drowned rat. You should have put on a coat or called your father to pick you 's time you started being more responsible,take matters into your own 're sixteen,act like it"

"Sorry Millie it wasn't raining when I left . Honestly.I would've called but my phone died" she insisted,at the same time her dad came in

"Uh,why's there a drowned rat in my living room?"he laughed

" it's s not that bad" she said,giggling.

"Did Millie tell you about the pizza?"

"Yes"

"Well then. May l give a suggestion?"

"Of course you can"

"Go change you look terrible" he smiled. Cecily went upstairs and ran into her room. She picked up a orange tank top and leggings before going into the bathroom to threw off the wet clingy white top and jeans. _Just my jeans on a horrible afternoon._ After five minutes of prying off the jeans,she changed and dried her hair.

By the time she had changed and gotten ready,the weather had cleared up and her stepmum insisted on walking to the pizza place.A reluctant Cecily dragging her feet behind her wondered why they had decided on going out for far as she knew,her step mum hated take out food and refused to go near these must have been her dads idea,but he's not that kind of person.

"Dad,why are we going out tonight,we never go something happen,are we moving again.I swear I had nothing to do with anything" she panicked

"Don't worry Cecily.I have business to discuss with the owner"he said, walked the rest of the way in silence and when they arrived a cheerful blonde girl showed them to a table.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyone know who the girl is?" asked Lily

"Which one Lily,there's more than one in here" Theo answered

"The one who just came in"

"That,my friends,is something you will have to find out soon" RJ said as he walked over to the table

"Long time no see Daniel" RJ chimed as he stood next to the table

"How long has it been?"

"Far too long"he replied before looking at Cecily "Why don't we talk upstairs"

"Sounds good to you in a sec Cecily" her father said getting up and kissing his wife on the cheek before following RJ

"When I heard you were coming back I thought it would be just you and Cecily,I had no idea you remarried"

"Well it was all so fast and we moved a week ago. We would have come sooner but Cecily is like her mother,stubborn and has a thing for not doing as she's told"

"Typical teenager"RJ mused sitting in his chair

"Enough about teenagers and more about why i'm here."

" Does Cecily know anything about this?"

"Not yet.I was waiting for the right time to tell her."

"Well she will find out soon. Has she got any training at all?"

"Not much since the incident" Daniel said.

CRASH! There was an explosion downstairs and Fran came up covered in flour and sauce

"You know Fran,flour and sauce are for the pizza,and last time I checked you weren't a pizza you were a person"RJ informed her

"There was people running round,then I swear I saw a rat but it may not of been a rat it could have been something else. There's a girl downstairs and the boys are …"

"Breathe wait here I need to sort something out with my staff" RJ said getting up and following Fran downstairs.

"Can you guys try keep my pizza shop in one trying to arrange things upstairs with a friend"

"Who is your friend?" Theo asked

"See that girl over there. The one you guys were trying to find out about."

"Yeah"

"Well I'm arranging something with her father,and a former master at the academy . Did you ever meet or hear about the horse master?"

"I've heard about how he had a daughter, who has the most amazing spirit animal but totally unaware she even has it"Lily told them

"Correctamundo Lily.I have been asked to train her by her father"

"Why can't her father do that?"Casey inquired

"Cause he hasn't been a master since his first wife died in an accident and before his daughter was able to discover her animal spirit he stopped training her in fear the same would happen to her." RJ replied before going upstairs

"Sorry bout that.I think you should go tell Cecily about what's happening and bring her back here tomorrow after school"

"It was great to see you again RJ."Daniel said as RJ led him back to the front of the shop

"Hey Cecily,where's Millie gone?"

"Dunno,said something about an important thing then said she may see us at home later but I don't really know" Cecily told her dad as she was texting an old friend of hers

"Okay then.I think it's time to go have a very serious matter to talk about and I will require your co-operation with this one as it's already been arranged"


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to do what?"Cecily yelled,annoyed that her father had made plans to send her to a pai zhua master after years of telling her she was forbidden to train

"Calm down wont be that bad.I trust him,so can will have friends working at the shop and it would beneitf you in many other ways"

"Yes,Because sending your daughter to some guy who owns a pizza place to train is such a good dad,I see absolutely no problem at all"

"You don't understand the dangers of not being is a great master and I believe he will be able to help you find out what your animal spirit is within a week of training"

"This isn't could have told me about this months ago when you first decided.I may have agreed to it then,but you can't expect me to just accept the fact that you are sending me into the clutches of a master who could be evil for all you know"

"So you ...are going?"Daniel questioned

"Well it's not like I have a don't expect me to like it" Cecily sighed heavily before going to her room and throwing herself on the bed.

The sun was shining,the birds were chirping and Cecily,was still asleep.

"Cecily get up you're in big trouble." her dad shouted bursting into the room

"Wh-what,what time is it?"she yawned

"You are a whole hour late to just rang me asking where you up,get dressed and get down stairs before I drag you to school like that"He said closing the door as he jumped out of bed,threw on a pale orange knee length dress and tights,did her hair then ran down stairs to put on the shoes she bought the day they moved and her dad was waiting in the car,clearly unhappy.

"You are to go to the head teacher as soon as you get is ridiculous Cecily,why didn't you wake up?"

"Why didn't you wake me up? You usually do when I don't come down"

"I was very busy talking to RJ on the can't wait to meet you at the pizza place after school"he sat in silence for the ten minute they got to the school her dad said nothing before driving walked in silence to the head's office.

"Ahh,Cecily,how nice of you to finally join us"Mrs Halston said walking to the office

"Please sit" Cecily sat down and began to fiddle with a hairband

"Cecily,I would like you to tell me why you weren't here this morning"

"I really am sorry Mrs Halston,I overslept and my dad never woke me up since my alarm broke and I really didn't mean to"

"I know its hard being the new girl from Miami,so I will give you the benefit of the doubt,but next time you wont be so since you have come,I believe you should get to class"

"Yes Mrs Halston"Cecily muttered leaving the office and trudging down the hall to English class.

She hoped no one noticed her lateness but almost everyone did and at lunch she was swamped by people,who she didn't actually know,wanting to know why she wasn't there

"Oh leave the girl alone won't 's new here."A tall blonde haired girl left her and Cecily was grateful for the blonde girl

"Hi.I'm Emily" she introduced herself

"Cecily" she said uncertain of this blonde girl who had only now appeared to be interested in her.

"I just moved here from Miami didn't you?"

"Yeah,How did you know?"

"I asked about"Emily smiled "So what brings you to Ocean Bluff?"

"My dad remarried and she wanted us to live here"

"Oh that's gotta be tough" she seemed generally interested in Cecily and they talked for the whole of lunch,Emily asked about life in Miami and Emily was only too happy to tell Cecily about the school and about Ocean bell rang and Emily asked where Cecily was for last lesson

"Um.I have science"

" with?"

"Mr drastive"

" 't want to be late now do we Cecily"

It was almost four by the time Cecily's father turned up to take her to Jungle Karma Pizza to formally meet RJ and everyone else.

"Dad,do Ihave to do this.I mean like really" Cecily said walking through the door behind her dad

"Yes you 'll be fine."

"Hey RJ" Daniel said seeing RJ walk through,for some reason covered in was horrified at the sudden appearance and looked at her dad quizzically

"Cecily,this is RJ, your new master for the time being."

"Yeah what evs" she sighed .Daniel looked at his daughter then took RJ to the side

"She's not exactly happy about this."

"I can tell"

"Do you think you could train her well enough?"

"My friend,you worry too 'll be fine here,Theo,Lily and Casey are some of the best people around and I'm a great master if I may say so."

"Well then I best be you soon Cecily" he said walking out the door

"Welcome to JKP Cecily.I'm Lily,that's Fran and this is Casey and Theo" Lily said pointing to the boys,who waved when they were mentioned

"Cool" she she said quickly

"Don't worry about anything,if RJ can train Casey,he can train you."

"Hey.I heard that"He said

"Good,you were meant to"She said playfully hitting him on the arm

"I guess I'll leave Fran in charge while I start training Cecily"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where we going?" Cecily shouted as she was attacked by leaves and branches

"Somewhere to train"

"Jeez,really had no idea Sherlock"she answered sarcastically

"That attitude really needs to go if you want it to work" RJ remarked as he went to the middle of a clearing

"This is where you'll train"

" would I ever know you so much for telling me"Cecily said robotically

"That's getting annoying,like really fight me" RJ anounced turning away from Cecily

"What?"

"I said fight me"

"Why?"

"Cause i'm your master and you do as I say"

"But I don't know how"

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't"

"But just don't know you do"

"Yer what mate"

"Your dad did teach you some things when you were younger"

"Doesn't mean I remember"

"Doesn't it?" he said "Fine then sit down and do some meditation then fight me"

" I fighting you or meditating 'cause I dunno how to do that either"

" do they teach you at school?"

"Normal stuff that could be helpful when getting a job"

"But I hired you without knowing what you does maths or english teach you how to fight or make pizza?" RJ said knowing it would confuse Cecily,which was why he said at a confused Cecily he said

"Just meditate,you never know how useful it could be when making pizza"

"But it's not helpful when making pizza"Cecily commented sitting down "See got me do I do now ?" Cecily smiled

"good"

"What's good?"

" least I know where to start. Just close your eyes and focus on my voice,do what I say and everything will probably work"

"Probably work?I've barely been here and i'm already doubting your you even know what you're doing?"

" um,stop talking" RJ guided her and Cecily tried her hardest to was an hour later and suddenly she just dropped,after seeing her spirit animal.

" ok?"

" was that?"

"Your spirit animal I is it .Armadillo,no wait, a giraffe"

"No,no and not even close"

"Then what?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a phoenix or some bird on fire"she said breathing helped her up and they made their way back to didn't take long but it was pretty dark when they got there.

Lily and Theo were sitting at one of the tables talking and Fran was laughing with Casey when they came frowned when he saw the state of the place

"Fran?"

"Yes"

"Didn't I leave you in charge?"  
"Yes"  
"I definitely remember telling you guys to keep the place in one piece while we were gone"

"It wasn't Fran's fault did it"Theo said instantly

"Oh,and what might Casey have done?"

"Don't look at it was Lily"

"Was not"

"Was 're the one who was in the kitchen at the time"

"So how's this might fault if I was in the and Theo were out here when it happened"

"I don't actually care whose fault it was just make sure you clean it ,I'll go tell your father what's happened see what he says about the time being you will stay with Lily"He said before going to the loft.

"What happened with the whole training thing?"Theo questioned

"Yeah and why does RJ have to call your dad so urgently"Lily asked getting up

"I don't actually know what just seemed a little freaked when I told him what my spirit animal was"

"What is it?" asked Lily  
"What's what?"

"Your spirit animal?"  
"I think a phoenix" Cecily others looked at each over then ran to the loft,leaving a very confused Cecily and a scared looking Fran

"Why is everyone acting so strange about it?"

"I um,I don't know,maybe they're jealous about it" she said trying to reassure Cecily that it wasn't bad,mainly because she didn't even know what happened or why having a phoenix spirit was so bad


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Danny my friend."RJ said when he picked up the phone

"What's up RJ. How's Cecily doing,I hope she's no trouble or anything"

" 's no trouble discovered her animal spirit this evening"

"That's wonderful news.I knew you could do it RJ,did she tell you what it was or am I gonna have to come over there and ask her myself"

"She said it was most likely a phoenix."

" 's not on earth is she supposed to control that. RJ if this is too much for you I can take her to the academy,maybe there's someone there who can help.."

"Um no don't worry. I've got everything under will be fine" RJ mumble as the others came crashing up the stairs "Um,if it's alright with you,I have to I'll tell Cecily to call you " he said hanging up "What's wrong you guys?You seem worried"

"She's the phoenix warrior?" Lily said,more question than statement

"Yeah"

"You think she has what it 's just,she's got no training"Casey said

"I have complete faith in her and her will be one of the best warriors to have ever it's her legacy even if she doesn't want it." RJ told them as he sat down.

Lily went downstairs,leaving Theo and Casey with RJ. When she came down she found Fran and Cecily were having a deep conversation about had always wanted to go to Miami,she'd said so many time since they wanted to go show Cecily her room and get to know her better,but she also wanted her to make friends with Fran and decided that instead of taking Cecily from Fran,she would join them.

"Hey you talking about?"

"There's this one time me and my best friend went to the beach in the morning but ended up lost in the middle of the city by mid day when we were younger."she said before going on about many other talked for at least another hour,until RJ reminded them that they had to sleep and that Fran had a house to go took Cecily to their room where they continued to talk and laugh about their childhood until they were yet again told to go to sleep by three unhappy thought it would be impossible to sleep if they were sharing a room and realized his biggest two teen aged girls in one room.

The next morning the boys were woken up early by the sound of laughter,coming from Lily's the two came out Theo was the first to mention anything

"Hope you guys slept well,because we didn't"

"How come,something bothering you guys?"

"You two were up talking. RJ asked you on three occasions to be quiet and me and Casey both asked you once throughout the could you two have possibly been talking about that was so important it couldn't wait until morning?" Theo demanded  
"Just stuff that happened to us,what we want,who's a better superhero,Thor or Iron thinks Thor because he's got all that strength and a hammer but when you think about Iron Man became a hero because of what he did,he built the suit,he was recruited to be part of the Avengers but Thor just dropped in trying to take his brother back to Asga.." Cecily started to rant

"No one here actually cares about that,you could have done that a different time"Theo snapped

"Now,now children,lets not gang up on the girls just because they were getting to know each other. You and Casey were like this when you first met"RJ interjected

"Yeah RJ's right.I had to put up with the two of you talking til god knows what time in the morning"

"How about you two go and help Fran down stairs,while Lily, Cecily and I go on an adventure"


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you said we were going on an adventure" Lily panted as they followed RJ up a had been walking for an hour and so far neither of girls saw how it was and all they could say was, there was a lot of walking soon arrived back at followed by two very annoyed teenage girls walked in

"Why did you drag us on a walk.I thought you said it was going to be fun and exciting "Cecily breathed,exhausted and annoyed

"I did,it was" RJ replied walking going upstairs he turned around "Your father wants you to call him" then walked off without a moment's hesitation.

"I guess I'm gonna go call my dad.I'll be back soon"Cecily muttered before running to her room and grabbing her phone. _ring ring_

"Hey dad it's me. RJ said you called last night"

" wanted to see how things were going.I heard you discovered your Cecily,I need you to come see me,how about I pick you up.I can be there in ten minutes,we have to talk and it's not something to do on the phone"

"Why is everyone freaking out."

"Just wait for me to pick you up"

"OK see you in a few"she whispered _great,now I have to find RJ and tell him._ Luckily he was waiting in the loft checking the monitors

"Hey RJ my dad's picking me up in ten so I gotta go"

"Okay " he dismissed her,clearly not wanting to ask about went down and waited a few minutes for her dad to come

"hey 's amazing,what did I tell ya. RJ could help you find it within the week"

"Yeah,yeah you were right he can doesn't explain why everyone is now freaking out about it." She dad motioned for her to follow then got in the drove her to the pai zhua academy and took her to a place called the forbidden he knew more than what he was saying and Cecily really didn't like it.

"What's going on dad?" she demanded,crossing her arms in front of her

"Read this and you will understand" he insisted,handing her an old looking it she found it was written in golden ink

 _Whomever possesses the spirit of the phoenix will be great of skill and in due time learn the ways of pai zhua from the then will she be able to defeat the age old spirit of the one called dai shi_

 **Meanwhile at JKP**

"Has anyone seen Cecily?"Theo inquired

" went somewhere with her dad it 's fine though,she just called to say she's on her way"RJ and Casey,who hadn't really noticed RJ swung round almost dropping a pizza and Lily spilled the walked into the back wondering why no one was helping her

"Hey gonna help me?" she asked,Casey was about to answer but a beeping sound went off

"Bye Fran,"

"Is anyone gonna help?"she squeaked as they all ran to the loft

" later"Lily called


	7. Chapter 7

" you sent me to RJ because you knew what spirit animal I had?" Cecily theorized

"I had a feeling,it wasn't definite until now"her dad were about to leave when Daniel's phone rang

"What's happening RJ"

"Are you still with Cecily.I need to ask her something"

"Dad who is it?"Cecily hissed

"It's RJ. He wants to ask you something" he said handing her the phone.

"Hey what do you want."

"Listen,the others are in trouble and need your 're gonna have to stop by the shop.I need to give you something before."

"Ok.I'll be there soon."she said hanging up and throwing the phone int i her dad's ran to the car and left the academy,while Cecily was telling her father what was happening

 **somewhere in Ocean Bluff**

The rangers ran to the place they were needed

" are no match for my rythmic rinchi"

"Great. A dancing devil" Theo stated

"You don't know half of my power. ATTACK!" Stingerella rangers started fighting but were having a hard time as the rinchi danced instead of their normal way of fighting.

 **PUC**

"Hey. What did you want to give me?" Cecily panted, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs from the car

"This." RJ said handing her a fiery orange morpher

"Sunglasses. You made me come here to get sunglasses" she said taking them

"These are not glasses. This is your morpher"

"In English please. I kinda thought you wanted me to help the others. You said they were in trouble."

"They are, but. Have you ever heard of the power rangers?"

"Um. Duh. Who hasn't heard of them."

"Good. You are now a power ranger and should go help the others." Still confused, Cecily made her way to the others, only to find stingerella throw Casey, and Toady grow to a size she never thought possible.

"Cecily. Stay back here" Lily shouted as they went into jungle pride megazord. Whilst the others were busy fighting Toady, Cecily saw Stingerella leave with the Rinchi and saw the rangers take down Toady, who then started to look for Stingerella.

"

"NO TOADY. FINISH THE BATTLE" Camille shouted before Toady ran off crying.

"Oh no. Toady has been abandoned on the battle field."Flit stated. Camille disappeared and the rangers came over to Cecily.

"Well that was interesting. How much did I miss?"

"Not much. We'll tell you later" Casey said


End file.
